Don't touch what's mine
by DaChocolat
Summary: Entry for Fraxus Week 2014, Prompt: Jealousy


"Laxus, it's only an interview!"

"Yeah, an interview and a photo shoot! With models!"

"And what about it, Laxus? It will be over faster than you think, believe me."

"Why did you even accept this shit? I thought you don't like doing stuff like that! Especially for the Weekly Sorcerer!"

And that was, indeed, a matter of fact. While Freed had no problems with giving an interview most of the time and as long as the questions were comprehensible and meaningful, he was not all too much into participating in a photo shoot. That a guy named Jason, who was quite well known because of his quite characteristic…features, would perform the interview with him didn't make this offer more attractive, but despite all that the rune mage had decided to agree this one time.

"They start to get suspicious. I cancelled on them more than two times already. Either because you didn't want me to go, just like it is the case right now, or because I've been busy with other affairs."

Once this assertion was released, Freed raised his right hand to give one of his temples a light massage, closing his eyes for a bit as he could already sense that the other would retort within the next seconds again.

"And? Let them get suspicious. It's none of your duties."

A brief pause, in which the green-haired male let his eyes remain closed waiting for the blond to continue since he knew awfully well that he was not ready.

"And I still am your leader."

Oh of course. What else should he have expected? Every time, over and over again, the lightning dragon brought up this one point.

"Laxus, liste "

"If I don't want you to go, you can't go. I will tell them that we have other tasks to accomplish. I "

"Laxus, list "

"These damn people have no right to neglect "

"LAXUS, LISTEN!"

Letting go of his temple, the hand sunk to rest next to his body again while eyes cast open, giving cyan flames to pierce the taller male. Features distorted into an expression of rage, a caustic hiss escaping between his tiers as he proceeded to stare at the man in front of him who was returning the gaze, though in a more astonished manner. However, the mien the jutsushiki mage was currently wearing did not last long, as soon he couldn't help but blink a few times before he averted his eyes, obviously being slightly ashamed because of his little outburst. It was rare for him to react like this, especially towards this one male though at this moment he hadn't been able to hold back any longer. He knew exactly what was going on. It was unmistakable and yet he had always failed to address this particular subject. If he had to be honest - he didn't nourish a different attitude towards this topic. He just wasn't 'dealing' with it in such an obvious way as Laxus did.

"I…I'm sorry…"

A whispered apology came from the green-haired, rubbing his cheek in an awkward manner not daring to look up at the other yet. Though he could feel this orange gaze on him, could still feel a bit of tension in the air and currently, he had to admit, he didn't know how to handle it. He could comprehend Laxus' way of thinking - but it couldn't go on like this, could it? It was just a job. A job. Nothing private, and they were supposed to differ between privacy and business although he was aware of how difficult it could be. Besides, it was not like he wanted to be present in this 'Wizards I want to have as my boyfriend' ranking. Fine, he seemed to be quite popular among women - but this ranking meant nothing. He knew how popular Laxus was as well…how often did he have to watch females gushing about him? He had to bear such situations way more often than the lightning dragon. Thinking about it caused the younger among the two to knit his brows for a couple of heartbeats before he finally found the courage to meet the other's eyes again - and much to his astonishment, he didn't find a, enraged expression but a rather indifferent one. And still, all they did was to look at each other in silence. And while Freed seemed to be more restless at the moment, Laxus mien did not alter for the next moments what did not contribute positively to the rune mage's current condition. Nonetheless, and surprisingly, he was to one to raise his voice first albeit his vox was not more than a horrible and hopeless stutter.

"L-Laxus…Laxus…p-please there..there i-is n-no need…no need..t-to…no n-need t-to g-get..j-j-j-jealous…"

And with these being out in the open, the blond's expression changed at last as eyes widened for not more than one second and the corners of his mouth gave a light twitch before it was his turn to avert his eyes, grumbling low in his throat. Narrowing his eyes to slits, the green-haired man attempted to hear what the other was mumbling, however he was not able to.

…

"I can't help it. I will…thrash anyone who dares to lay a finger on you…"

And this time, Freed did hear Laxus' words and it made him shift with discomfort before a all too familiar crimson tint paid him a visit once again. It was…weird to hear this statement this straightforwardly. But not weird in a negative way, it rather turned more positive with every second he spent giving thought to these words the other had just released. The jutsushiki mage had always had the feeling that Laxus could become fairly jealous and most of all…possessive. Not only because it apparently was something normal among dragon slayers. And while he could imagine that there were a lot of people who nourished a different opinion than his humble self: He was glad the blond showed this sort of trait. He didn't exactly know why, perhaps it was just that it made even clearer how important he really was to him: And that the dragon slayer wanted him only for himself. Yet, a deep voice which belonged to the person he was pondering on interrupted his train of thought and made him glance at him, blinking.

"Can I come with you?"

"…W-What?"

Clearly, this was something the green-haired male hadn't expected at all.

"…you heard me, Freed."

Oh yes he did. And it left him almost gaping for a moment before he slightly shook his head which was followed by an abrupt and firm nod. As much as it did surprise him: How on earth would he be capable of rejecting? And why would he even want to do so? No way!

"I-I..yes! Yes, of course!"

A seemingly forced smile appeared on the dragon slayer's countenance, then he returned the gesture of the nod and turned around giving a light wave of his hand directed at the younger male.

"…The sooner we finish this shit the better."

And Laxus was absolutely right. Just following the other with his turquoise hues, a light smile was playing on Freed's lips by now as well. Although Laxus still didn't look very happy, it was progress, correct? Quickly putting on his coat, he soon chased after the blond until they found themselves walking alongside each other, on their way to the place where they had to meet with the reporter and a little 'crew'.

It took the two of them a bit to reach their destination, though as soon as they were present one of the crew member came to greet them. He reached out a hand, at first towards Freed who returned the gesture politely of course along with a small nod. Then he turned to Laxus who was looking at him with a grim expression and almost as expected, he just gave the hand which was stretched out towards him a quick glance before he shifted his gaze to the shorter man who seemed to be a bit more insecure now and withdrew his hand immediately, nervously clearing his throat.

"Very well…Laxus Dreyar and our invited Freed Justine, correct?"

The man inquired, focusing on the rune mage who was about to respond. However, he didn't even get the chance to reply to this small query as he felt the lightning dragon closing up on him before he heard him responding in place of himself, orange hues throwing a black look at the crew member as he released the words which made Freed flush the second time this day.

"Correct. He is _mine_. And no one is ever allowed to touch what's mine, do I make myself clear?…Good."

And observed by Laxus' stern gaze, they almost didn't even dare to work with Freed anymore, being in fear for their own lives.


End file.
